camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hebe's Cabin
Hebe's Cabin Hebe's Cabin looks like a stone building surrounded by numerous statues of Hebe. The interior has numerous beds and couches along the border of the room. Inside are several mirrors for the children of Hebe to admire themselves. In the center of the room is a giant bean bag chair that the demigods rest in. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor #Audie Clarke Lieutenant Counsellor #Cassandra Snow Members #Max Twist #Ichiro Ishikawa #Melody Knight #Briseis Young #Tracey Marvell #Shin Hea Jung #Candice Cabot Adoption # Campers not year round #Santana Velasquez #Nani Kalu Inactive # Former Members Left Camp #Clarice Lefevre #Alexia Chesterson #Aaron Denning #Xavier Beckett #Meaghan Woods Dead #Roman Fennel Defectors #Heinrich Alten (Truly the leader of the Broken Covenant) Other #Akim (Peace Nymph) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Hebe's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive #Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow ageing. #Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Hebe always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing Supplementary #Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. Traits #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins Boreas' Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *Non-Aggression Pact Persephone's Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *Allied in Quests Aphrodite's Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *We will help each other clean cabins *We will include each other in quests. *We will give them the best anti-ageing serums if they give us a makeover. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hebe